


The true meaning of giving in

by Kantharion



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantharion/pseuds/Kantharion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Joe isn't a schizo, but he sure does have two sides...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The true meaning of giving in

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a pic in which Tommy Joe's hand is holding Liz's face. It came across quite dominant for me which conflicted with the way he goes pliant when touching Adam. My mind went with it and this is what it came up with.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters, they are a figment of my imagination....blablabla....you know the drill.
> 
>  Thanks, Steef, my boo, for the beta work and your enthusiasm. It's intoxicating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Standing in the middle of the room, I don’t know what to do, what to say, how to feel…

There’s a war going on inside my head, inside my heart. A tugging towards two equally strong forces within my being. My spirit feels ripped… Here’s schizophrenia for you, Tommy Joe Ratliff.

Adam on one side… Liz on the other…

**

Being bi never proved to be a problem when I was growing up. My parents loved me, no matter what. And sure they had to adjust to me wearing make up and nail polish, but still getting horror tats and playing metal guitar. But they never had the urge to define me one dimensionally. And so they acted equally as interested whether I brought home a nice girl or a tough guy.

It wasn’t till my early twenties that I discovered I had more layers inside of me than I had known of. A girl named Joanne was the first to peel off layer by layer only to have my inner dom submerge. God, it made me scared and elated and fucking satisfied. Being the one in charge, whether it be in the bedroom or outside of it. The sense of power and responsibility, the inner need to take care, really take care of the one I loved.

It didn’t last though. She moved away for her job and being in a relationship like that with long distance in between, just didn’t work. We knew it wouldn’t, but neither of us was brave enough to end it beforehand.

There had been girls after Joanne, lots of them, but only so many were able to submit like she had. Most of them weren’t built like that. They didn’t feel the need, were too afraid to or just weren’t in enough love to nourish my inner dominant self.

**

Meeting Adam turned my world upside down. When you have gotten to know yourself quite well and you have all these thoroughly developed and substantiated beliefs about who you are, what you like and what you need, it’s quite devastating that one kiss, on fucking kiss, can throw it all out of the window. Or at least, convince you of a bigger truth behind it all.

Adam, this dominant controlling teddybear with his rockstar sex god persona, made my knees buckle with that kiss at the AMA performance. And with all the kisses, and more, after that.  And if it had just been that, knees turned to jelly, well I could have lived with that. No problem. But it wasn’t just that… it was far from just that…

 

Adam’s spirit, his whole being, oozing dominance and control and love, it made want to crawl into his lap, or even better; on my knees, beside him, his hand petting my hair. His energy touched my being, even more so when he got all up into my personal space. Which, he clearly had no concept of… personal space.

He never showed me he was aware of what he did to me. Sure, he ordered me to do stuff sometimes, his voice low and rough, his face full of lust and amusement when I simply couldn’t resist. And when I was lost and fidgety he would ask me into his bedroom, enveloping me with his body and order me to calm down and get some sleep. Those were the times I was absolutely sure that he knew… he KNEW… he HAD to know.

But then other times doubts whirled around in my mind again. Like all those times when I would beckon a pretty girl from the dance floor with just my gaze and I would take her to the hotel. Even though I could feel his eyes burn in my back, he never did or say anything. He just let it be and would ask me the following morning if this girl had been one to be tied down and attend to my needs. THAT he did do… he loved to point at my dominant side and my needs when it came to women.

Never had I been more confused than during those months on the Glam Nation Tour. My self image, my self-concept, my self-esteem, never had they been so fluid… up till now that is.

**

I don’t even think I have a Self, right now. Adam on one side, Liz on the other.

Both standing absolutely still, but the want and need and LUST is radiating from both. Two pairs of eyes; one submissive, asking me to take over and one dominant, ordering me to submit. Fuck!

**

Meeting Liz, getting involved with her, had felt like coming home. This I knew, this I could do, this was what made me happy. She was a feisty sub, knowing very well what she wanted and needed and what her boundaries were, even though she craved those boundaries being pushed as far as I could.

She loves it when I grab her face, making her look at me for minutes, fierce and bold at first, her gaze locking with mine. And then, slowly, she caves. She gives in, her eyelashes fluttering, her neck, shoulders, body relaxing until she is like a fresh bar of clay in my hands, ready to be moulded into whatever I need her to be.

The sex is amazing. Her curved body, tied up to the kitchen table, all spread out, her nipples hard till they ached. She has been on that table like that numerous times, while I cook dinner and eat mine sitting at that exact table, feeding her tiny bites in between mine.

 

And the less I touch her, just a pinch of her nipple, a light scratching of my nails across her inner thighs, the more she moans. She begs so, so pretty. It’s such a gorgeous sight to see.

Liz is a strong woman. She’s great at her job and she doesn’t take shit from nobody. She seems sweet and she is, but she’s a lioness when it comes to her friends and family. And only our closest friends know some of the whole deal going on between us, the rest of the world doesn’t know and they won’t find out. It’s our little precious secret.

Adam, of course, had taken one look at the both of us and a wolf-like grin had spread over his face. ‘You got one, don’t you, Tommy Joe? One that needs, doesn’t she?’, amusement dripping from his voice. Adam is the only one who calls me that, Tommy Joe, using my middle name as if it’s a leash or something. Every time he uses it, it’s as if he tugs me towards him and I’m unable to resist. His remark should have made me feel proud, I AM proud of what I have found with Liz, but somehow it made me uneasy, yet again. As if Adam knows something I don’t.

**

Standing here, it is becoming very clear what he knows. And what Liz knows, too. The realization sinks in every time I look at either one of them. It feels as if I have been standing here for hours now, when in reality it can’t be more than a few minutes. But it shakes my being to its core. What the hell is happening here? What are they up to? What do they want?

Then, Adam speaks. Of course, he does.

‘We’ve been waiting for you, Tommy Joe’. 

He strides across the room and comes to a stop in front of Liz, who immediately drops her gaze.

Fuck, he has her. She submits to Adam like I had seen so many do, and I understand it. I understand the utter inevitability of surrendering to Adam. There’s nothing else to do. Not for her. And there wouldn’t be for me, if Adam ever chose to have me like that.

‘She’s so pretty, isn’t she, Tommy Joe?’, Adam lifts her chin and looks into her eyes with wonder and admiration then he turns and looks at me, his eyes dark, his presence commanding, ‘But then again… so are you, aren’t you… Tommy Joe?’

I shiver and wince, trying to grasp what is happening here. Adam has turned Liz’s face to look at me and their gazes both affect me. Fucking mess.

‘Adam, what are you...’

‘Shush, Tommy Joe, I haven’t given you permission to speak, now have I? Look at your girl here, she gets it. She’s such a good girl. I need you to be a good boy now, Tommy Joe. A very, very good boy.’

My eyes widen and I feel my body shudder at his words. This isn’t happening, Is it? Bewilderment with a touch of anger flows through me. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Of course, taking my submission to Adam a step further always was a possibility, or rather a inescapability. It would have happened, somehow, somewhere, someday.

But I always imagined it to be me who would take the first step. I would finally gather the guts to tell Adam how I really felt and he would have been surprised at first, but would have gone from questioning to demanding to fucking _taking_ in three seconds. And then he would have his way with me, make me beg to come, for him to fuck me, for him to come. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this!

I feel like whining and stamping my foot on the floor. Adam quirking one eyebrow up is enough to still me.

But that quickly falters when Adam lowers his head and kisses Liz on the lips, his eyes pinning me to the place I’m standing.

Heat creeps from the bottom of my spine up to my neck, into my face. My hands ball into fists, tight and painful. ‘Get off her!’, I hiss. But it could just as well been ‘Get off him!’. I curse at my body betraying me, a twitch in my cock telling me this is doing all sorts of things to me it really, really shouldn’t.

Adam unlocks his lips from Liz’s, his tongue grazing her bottom lip lazily. She shivers and grabs onto his shirt, not wanting to lose the touch. ‘What did you say?’, Adam’s voice is dark, threatening. I’ve never seen him like this, this... feral.

He turns his head to whisper in Liz’s ear and with her eyes to the floor she sinks to her knees, next to Adam’s feet. Her hands go in her lap, like I taught her to do when on her knees. Adam pets her hair, murmuring, ‘Good girl’.

‘See, Tommy Joe, she’s such a beautiful role model. As well as you have taught her, obviously, you have failed to let her teach you how it’s done. If you keep this attitude up, I might have to reconsider having you take her till she can’t take anymore and me having my way with you after that.’

It’s as if the ground disappears from under me. I’m what… with her… and he with me… what? When did they come up with this? ‘Cause the little smirk on her face tells me she has known this all along and I can see her fighting against the urge to look up and enjoy my bewildered face. But she maintains her posture like, as Adam said, a very good girl.

‘Yes. Sweet Liz and I started talking a few months ago. She came to me, wanting to know you better, her intuition telling her you weren’t opening up completely. Which, I have to say, was to be expected as far as I’m concerned. You can’t share something you’re not even aware of yourself, right?’

Adam’s gaze changes to loving, understanding, urging.

‘You can’t act upon something you don’t acknowledge, Tommy Joe. And I have waited, waited for you to realize, to let yet another layer of your beautiful being come to the surface. I have waited for you to come to me, to surrender freely and willingly upon your own initiative. And I have encouraged you, haven’t I?’

He sighs, looks down at Liz and touches her ear, two fingers following the shape of her ear shell down to her earlobe, then to the back of her neck, where he scratches her like you would do a cat. She can’t help but to respond, by lowering her head further, while pushing into the touch with her neck, her hands clamping each other more tightly.

‘All those evenings, all those performances. I took it slow, a step at a time. And you responded so beautifully, Tommy Joe. Melting into my lips, your body so pliant against my own, with thousands of people looking, watching. Even they knew, what you’re still not fully grasping, even now.’

 

‘Talk, Liz.’

At Adam’s request or rather command, she looks up and into my eyes. She looks so at ease, yet full of expectations. ‘Tommy, you know I love you. So, so much. And I know you love me. But the thing is, as long as you don’t acknowledge and accept everything there is for you to embrace, you will never love yourself as much as you should. And as long as you don’t act upon the needs and wants that are clearly there, you can’t be completely happy. That’s what I want, Tommy. I want you to be happy. I love you too much to let you deny what is missing. That’s why I went to Adam. He gets it. And he’s the only one who can give you what you need.’

‘You are more than…’

‘Hush, Tommy Joe. Liz is speaking.’

‘Yes, I know you think I’m all you need. And I know I’m all you need to have a good life. To be content. But I won’t accept you settling for content. I want you, I need you to be happy… satisfied. All of you. Let us get you there, Tommy. Adam and I, we can get you there.’

I look up at Adam, unconsciously asking him to permit me to speak. He nods.

‘Adam… Liz… I don’t… I just… I don’t get this.’

‘Oh, but you do, Tommy Joe. You _know_ you do. You’re just scared. Scared of what might happen, scared of what might surface if you do this. Scared of opening Pandora’s Box, knowing fully well you won’t be able to close it anymore. You won’t have to, baby. This can be forever. Not all the time, not every day. But still… forever.’

At that last sentence I stumble. Literally stumble backwards, feeling the back of my legs and my lower back touching the couch, which makes me catch my balance again. Forever? What does he mean? Liz, Adam, me… forever?

Adam walks towards me, slowly. Standing in front of me, he cups my face with two hands, lowers his head a little to look directly into my eyes.

‘Tommy Joe, I love you. Loved you ever since you came to audition for my band. And my love has grown ever since, every single day. But I knew I couldn’t be with you… yet. You weren’t ready, you didn’t understand the connection we have, even though you feel it ever as strongly as I do. It’s just that you haven’t embraced that part of yourself yet. And I don’t mean your gay part, you know that’s not what I mean. It’s your inner sub. The part of you that wants to surrender, that wants to submit to me, that wants to let go.’

I feel his lips lightly touching mine and it feels as if he sets flame to them. They burn, as does the rest of my body. God, I crave this, I crave him. His lips on mine, his breath ghosting my face, his hands touching my body. He’s so beautiful, so… so… Adam.

 

Adam grabs my hand and leads me to Liz. He taps her shoulder and she gets up and grabs Adam’s hand and mine. We stand there in a circle of friendship, a circle of trust, a circle of love. And the longer we stand, the less awkward it gets. Adam looks alternately at me and Liz and our second nature takes over, we both lower our gazes, squeezing each other's hand. We’re at his mercy now, we trust him to know best, we surrender.

It’s liberating, yes, it’s mostly that. A bit confusing, a bit scary too. Not knowing what happens next.

Adam releases our hands. ‘Right. I am so so proud of you, of both of you. You are among the most courageous, strongest, most loving creatures I have ever met. And I am overwhelmingly grateful for your trust and your love. For the audacious choice you just made. I love you.’

Liz and I exchange glances, pride in both our eyes, bordering the love and anticipation we’re now feeling.

‘Good. Now, for some ground rules. First and foremost, every one of us can break off this arrangement at any time, no questions asked, if he or she isn’t happy anymore, but not before we’ve talked about what has changed or could be altered to make it work again. You need to earn your way out, as we earned our way in. Tommy Joe, you know what Liz likes and dislikes, you probably already have figured out boundaries, know to use a safe word. I need to know both of yours, but I will most likely not be the one triggering Liz’s. Later on we will need to establish rules and boundaries, we need to negotiate, sometimes bilateral but always with the three of us there.’

Adam rubs his face with his two hands, trying to concentrate. ‘Oh, fuck, I’m so turned on right now, I can’t even think straight.’

He starts to walk towards the bedroom, knowing Liz and I will follow right behind him. He stops in the middle, about three feet from the bed. Liz stops at his left side, I do the same at his right. ‘Trooper’, Liz whispers just loud enough for me and Adam to hear.

 ‘Amsterdam’. It’s the first time I say my safe word out loud. I’ve had it for quite some time now. Ever since Adam had bent me over and took everything I had on that stage. It was the first time I blew him, afterwards, in his dressing room. Both stoned and high on lust. The day after, he hadn’t spoken about it, nor had he ever since.

Adam smiled, knowingly. ‘Oh. And you don’t get to fuck Liz. She’s mine’, I add.

Adam nods. ‘Good, Tommy Joe, she’s yours. And you know what needs. Now, work your magic.’  He walks towards the other side of the room and sits down on the sofa, settling himself, his gaze expectantly and demanding.

For a couple of minutes I stand there, in utter confusion. Everything’s fucked up, my mind’s all over the place, yet my dick knows exactly what it wants. Once more, I look Adam in the eyes. He’s now comfortably sitting on the sofa, waiting patiently for me to take this leap. Then I dive in….

‘Strip!’, I growl. It’s enough to make a blush creep up Liz’s neck. I can see that she too isn’t sure how to deal with all this. And being naked in front of me and a clearly already aroused Adam is a new level of vulnerability for her too. But then a near to non existent smirk crosses her face and I know she has started dripping already.

She undresses, slowly, each garment floating around her body before she tosses it beside the bed. She leaves her jewellery and high heels on, she knows that’s what I want. I can feel my dick harden even more upon the sight of that beautiful feminine curved body all splayed out on the bed before me. Her skin is smooth, her entire body blushing and she’s shivering. Partly due to the cold air in the room, partly in hot anticipation.

I walk to the side of the bed and reach out my hand. With a strong twist I pinch her nipple, hard. She squirms, but refuses to scream. But she’s gonna scream… I’m gonna get her to  scream… and beg. A lot.

My hand goes down from her breast and I tug at the small hairs between her legs. There’s a narrow line of little black hairs there, some of it glistering from the moist she has leaked already. Her eyes are closed, her lips slightly opened.

‘Such a pretty sight. All wanting and willing, ready for me, to take my cock. I’m gonna make you suck it like a lollipop. And you are not to come until I say so, you got that?’

‘Yes, mister Ratliff, I won’t… I want to, but I won’t.’

My hands wander all over her body, roaming the soft flesh, the curves of her shoulders, her breasts, her hips and her calves.

‘You are gorgeous like that, Tommy Joe. All toppy and dominant and horny. Such a tempting sight to see.’ I literally shake my head, coming back to the reality of Adam being in the room and my face turns red instantly. I see him palming his groin, the hard bulge in his pants visible and clearly bothering him, in a very, very good way.

‘I think you need to let her wait. Don’t you think? I think she is to entertain herself for the next few minutes.’

My eyelids flutter, as I feel the intention of his words sink into my bones. I close them, straighten my shoulders and take a deep breath. ‘Yes… sir.’

‘Tigress, sit up! Get your pretty naked body into the corner of the room near the sofa and get on your knees. You’re not to look till I tell you to, no matter what goes on, no matter what you hear’, I order her.

I can see the struggle inside her. She doesn’t want to get up, she wants me to fuck her. She wants me to make her come, multiple times. I give her a minute before my voice goes dark: ‘Liz... now!’

Her hands entangle the sheets she is lying on, channeling the tension she feels, before she gets up and lowers herself on her knees besides Adam.

Adam doesn’t seem to notice her. His eyes are fixed on me, his hand still kneading the front of his pants. Then he stands up and crowds me without words and without touching, until the bed hits my knees and I am forced to sit down and look up.

I feel my body relax as his knees touch mine. My body seems to know what to do, even though my mind is in utter dismay. Trying to channel my dom to Liz, while going absolutely pliant as Adam’s sub is more than my brain can handle.

‘You have to let go, Tommy Joe. Not only to let me in, but also to make her feel good. You are both, dom and sub. As you are both masculine and feminine. They’re both inside you, but you need to let go to let them both flourish. Let… go!’

And with that he kisses me. Soft and slowly first, but then he really takes over. I feel his tongue taste my mouth, all over. He takes and takes and takes some more. And again, my knees buckle instantly. I moan against his lips. ‘That’s it’, he murmurs, ‘there you go.’

‘I want you to suck me, Tommy Joe. Get those pretty lips around my cock. I am gonna come on that gorgeous face.’

I can hear Liz make little noises at that and Adam smiles and winks at me, including me in a little secret. ‘ And you will listen to my instructions, Tommy Joe. I’m gonna tell you step by step in minute detail what you need to do to make me happy.’ I smile cautiously, letting him know I get what he’s doing, without getting myself in trouble. Even though Liz can’t watch, Adam’s gonna make sure she’s getting enough input for mercilessly hot mental images.

‘Take your shirt off, pretty. Let me look at you, at that beautiful body, that gorgeous skin.’

I lower my hands to grab the hem of my shirt. ‘Good boy. Taking it off, your hair getting ruffled by doing so. Now, look at me. Yes, one finger under your chin is enough to make you shiver. So beautiful’.

I can feel Liz, even though I can’t see her. I can feel her struggle, her want, her need. And that sends another shiver down my spine. This night might very well be the death of me. But what a fucking amazing way to go, right?

‘Such hot pouty lips’, Adam narrates as he runs his thumb across my bottom lip, ‘is gonna feel so good. Undress me Tommy Joe. And share what you are doing.’

The smallest hesitation I portray at that is punished instantly. Before I can understand what happened, Adam has tangled his fingers in my hair, pulled me off the bed and onto my knees. My head is yanked back at my hair and a muffled scream comes out of my mouth.

‘Don’t question my orders, Tommy Joe. You don’t  get to question what I want you to do. Undress me!’

I scramble to get my hands on the fly of his pants, my head still painfully pulled backwards. And my hips buck forwards. I’m so turned on, it’s insane.

‘Yes, that’s it, pretty. Open up that zipper, pull my pants down and smell. Smell what you have done to me. All that pre-come, just from you standing there and sitting here on your knees before me.’

I nuzzle my nose to his still covered dick, his underwear shows a large wet spot, the tip of his cock has crept up between his underwear and his belly. I drag my breath in at the sight of that big cock. I remember it being big, but seeing it again, stroking it with my nose, lapping at the wet spot with my tongue, it’s… what I’ve been missing.

A sense of gratitude runs through me and I sigh. Right here and now I am grateful for these two amazing people, knowing me better than I know myself.

‘Your cock is so big, sir. As I touch it with my nose, I can feel how hard it is. How it’s throbbing. And the wet spot makes me proud. I love how turned on you are because of me. Can I please blow you now? I... I need to blow you’. I move my hands up to his hips, but find the restraint in time. He would surely have punished me if I had taken them off without him telling me to.

‘Good correction, Tommy Joe. Well done. Yes, you can blow me now. And every time I touch your cheek, you stop to describe what you’re doing, okay?’

‘I will, sir.’ Eagerly I tug at his underwear, taking it off and tossing it away. His cock slaps against his belly, then it twitches. He’s ready. And without hesitation I lick a stripe from the bottom all the way to his glans. Then another one at the left, then on the right. A touch on the cheek stops me.

‘I love your cock, sir. I’m licking it, long licks from the bottom to the top, dipping my tongue in the slit every time I’m there. You taste so good. You smell so good.’ At Adam’s nod I continue my actions.

Licking once more, I stop and hover above his cock. Then I lick my lips, open my mouth wide, hide my teeth behind my lips and take him in as far as I can. His groan shoots a sense of pride through my body. His reactions so similar to that one time in Amsterdam, exactly as I remember. A memory I jerked off to numerous times after that.

I start to bob my head. Going up and down in a steady pace, licking the slit every time I come up. I take the base of his cock in my hand and squeeze it tightly, pointing it in the right angle to go down even deeper. Again, a finger touches my cheek.

‘Giving you a blow job like this, is getting me close to coming undone right here, right now sir. The feel of your cock in my mouth, as I go up and down, my mouth opened wide, my tongue flat against your skin. I wish I knew… I wish I knew how to deep throat you. I guess that would make you happy.’

I hear Adam hiss and Liz move. ‘Sit still, Liz. Haven’t given you permission to move, now did I?’ And I hide my smirk at Adam’s hiss. Smirking won’t get me closer to my own release, I’m sure.

I tug at his balls, tightening my grip at the base. And I start bobbing my head a bit faster. He’s close, I can feel it. The throbbing in his cock gets more intense, his skin even warmer at the friction of my hand and mouth. I can feel his hands grab my head, fastening the rhythm in which I move up and down. And when I feel his orgasm start and his right hand turns my head slightly to the side, the fingers of his left hand touch my face.

‘I’m making you come all over my face now, sir.’

I am interrupted by Adam’s growl, an elongated AAAAAAHHHH sounding like it’s coming from deep inside his chest. Then he silences again, breathing deeply and heavily, his eyes fixated on my face. On his come, on my face.

‘God YES!’ Spurts of your come now land on my cheek, on my lips, on my chest. I can taste you on my lips.’ I make sloppy sounds, trying to get as much as I can into my mouth. ‘You taste so good, sir, so good. Damn, it hurts. My dick, my balls, they hurt.’

A whimper sounds from the corner of the room, almost a sob.

Adam looks down at me, his breathing near to calm again. ‘Did you hear that, Tommy Joe? I think you need to do something about that. Such inobedience is not to be accepted, now is it? Go do something about it.’

I look to the side and make my gaze rest on the whimpering beauty still sitting on her knees. Getting up so many images of making her pay run through my mind, I can’t see how, for fuck’s sake, I am ever gonna be able to narrow it down to just a few.

‘Oh and Tommy Joe, make sure she cleans you before you touch. Wouldn’t want her to taste me on you.‘ Adam tosses a wet cloth on the bed he just used to clean himself, then walks to the sofa and sits down humming satisfied.

‘Tigress. Get on the bed, on your knees. I need you to clean me and then I am gonna replace that juice with some of our sweetness. If you’re a good girl, that is.’ My voice is husky and low. I can feel my dom-Tommy take over. It feels comfortable, this is a familiar modus to be in. No less exciting, but very different.

The eagerness oozes from her being. She’s flushed, all over her body, her lips pursed. As she gets closer to me, I can see her dilated pupils right before she lowers her gaze, sitting down on the bed. I loom over her, my shadow falling over her pale skin. She grabs the cloth and wraps one of its corners around her right index finger.

She gets close to my face, lifting her butt from her calves, her left hand rests on my shoulder and her nose almost touches mine. The cloth is cold and wet against my skin. Adam’s come is sticking to my skin as if it refuses to get off of me. My tigress rubs a bit harder, putting more pressure on my skin, getting every drop of stickiness off. And it feels so good.

She sits down again, her knees together, hands in her lap. ‘Knees wide, tigress, touch yourself for me. Show me how much you love this.’

‘Hhmmm, yeaah. Show him’, Adam murmurs in appreciation. And I just can’t stop myself from shivering at that sex induced voice.

Liz opens up her knees and slides her hand over her breast, nipple, down to her belly and in between her legs. ‘Look at me, tigress’. I draw a sharp breath at the heavy lidded eyes meeting mine. ‘You want to come, don’t you? But you know the rules, hon. You need to earn your orgasms, every… single… one.’

Her hands move faster and I can see she gets herself to the brink, to slow down just in time. I think of one of the first times we did this and how she thought I wouldn’t notice her having an orgasm if she just played it really cool. So, I punished her. Let her sit on her knees in the living room for an afternoon, evening and part of the night, after which I put her in front of the mirror and had her try to come unnoticeable. She got the message loud and clear. Even without making any sound, without her muscles tensing, her body screams when she orgasms, her eyes giving away the freedom inside.

She has learned not to orgasm. Not till I say so and she knows by now I can make her come up to five times a night if she lets me have my way. Which makes for quite a great fucking reason for her to let go.

My dick is throbbing and I’m done waiting. I need to fuck, now! So I climb onto the bed, my eyes already on the prize, the wet, swollen, delicious prize. With my nose I dismiss her hand. It’s not needed anymore, I’ll take care of this. Her hands go over her head, grabbing onto the pillow where she knows she needs to keep them till told otherwise.

The tip of my tongue touches her clit and she moans, loud rugged moans. I flick at her clit again, followed by a long stroke with my whole tongue over her lips. Then I dive in. It’s as if I want to eat my way into her. I know how much she loves this, the way my tongue and lips and nose and even all of my face disappear between her legs and inside her.

‘I… mister Ratliff… I… really need to… please? please??’

‘You’ve been good, tigress. Going through so much trouble for me. Then sitting on your knees, not watching what’s in front of you, even though you really wanted to. Come for me, tigress.’

Her breath quickens, her belly rising up and down fast and strong and then she comes. A scream sounding like a sob coming out of her with force. She pants, her forehead beading with sweat, her eyes rolling around in their sockets.

But before she gets any time to recuperate I have turned her on her back, her legs high in the air and I enter her in one swift motion of my hips. The wet tunnel I’m digging myself deeper into, feels overwhelmingly good. I start to move in erratic thrusts. Mine. She’s all fucking mine!

She arches her back, digs the back of her head into the pillow, as she still fists the pillowcase. I’m really really curious how she’s gonna keep herself from coming, she’s so gone.

But she’s got an ally in Adam. Somehow he feels a need to come to her rescue, when I know she’s not gonna be able to obey anymore and I knows he gets to punish her. Just when I lick my lips at that prospect, Adam’s sex dripping voice sounds through the room.

‘You’re looking mighty fine, Tommy Joe. That hot ass, going up and down. Your face all wrinkled in deep concentration, licking your lips at the thought of punishing her because she won’t last very much longer and you didn’t consent to her coming.’

It’s as if Liz gets slapped in the face. She moves her head to the left, quickly, looking at Adam. A combination of a wild haze of lust and gratefulness shows on her face as she focuses her mind on something else than the orgasm she’s on the verge of.

Furious, I glare to my right. ‘What the…’

One eyebrow quirks up, he’s taunting me. Trying to make me lose my cool, provoking me with a teasing smirk on his face.

And I want to tell him to shut up, that she’s mine, that he doesn’t get to decide what happens to her, I do… just me. Nobody else.

But all that comes out of my mouth when I open it, is a strangled cry as I explode, my orgasm ripping through me like a tidal wave.

Damn it! I was gonna make her choose where I would spill it; on or in her body. She was gonna be torn from not being able to reach a decision; she can never settle on my spunk landing on her breasts or on her ass. And sometimes she comes, from just that…

I slump my body down upon hers, her soft flesh warm against my sweaty skin. We pant together, in unison and I can feel her hands stroking my back.

‘Right. Somebody needs to learn a lesson, don’t you think?’

I tremble, from the orgasm aftermath and from the anticipation, not knowing what’s coming next. Adam… probably…

‘Get on the sofa, Liz, and don’t you dare clean yourself. We need to see you leaking Tommy Joe’s come out of you. You’re so hot, Liz. Such a good girl, too. If only Tommy Joe knew how to behave like you do.’

Adam grabs my hair and pulls me off the bed. Liz looks at us, her gaze starting at Adam’s hand at the top of my head entangled in my hair, then to my face, my lips and my body, all erect and tense. For a moment it seems she won’t be able to pull herself away from that sight. ‘Get on the sofa Liz, you get to watch from there. And we’ll let you know when you can touch yourself while you watch’.

Liz’s eyes widen at that thought, and she rushes off the bed and onto the sofa. She sits on her knees, legs apart, just enough for us to see my come start to drip.

Adam’s lips are close to my ear as he whispers, dangerously. ‘Look at what you’ve done to my sofa, Tommy Joe. That’s your jizz getting that expensive fabric all filthy. Add that to the utter insubordination I just witnessed, I have to come up with a sufficient punishment. Any ideas?’

More lust filled shivers run through my veins. Liz on that sofa, dripping with my come. Adam’s hand tugging my hair painfully, yet oh so good. His large body pushed against my back, his hips thrusting almost imperceptibly against my ass. It’s almost too much, so many feelings, so many senses. It’s unbearable.

Adam tugs my head closer to his neck, his lips nipping at my ear now and I’m not able to see Liz anymore. He’s holding me so tight, all I can feel, is his body and all I can see is a small part of the ceiling.

‘Tell me how you need to be punished, Tommy Joe. Tell me!’

‘I… I don’t know’, my hesitation is clear, as is my arousal. I honestly don’t know. I’ve never been in this position, never been punished or dominated. I don’t even know if I can’t come up with anything, or there’s just too many options to choose from. My brain is being fried, too much blood in another part of my body to leave any inside my head.

God, it’s been so long since I’ve been able to get hard three minutes after I’ve come. I sigh in satisfaction and despair.

‘Make him finger himself, while we watch!’

It’s as if she’s telling us she’s won the lottery, her voice all jittery and delighted. I start to blush instantly. The thought of Adam and her watching me while I work myself open for Adam, has my gut twisted.

I can feel Adam’s hand relax in my hair. ‘Ahh. Look at that reaction. I think you hit the nail on its head, my sweet Liz. That’s really a perfect punishment, isn’t it Tommy Joe?’

He pushes me, far from gently. He growls. ‘Go. Sit on the bed. Face towards me. Grab the lube, it’s in the drawer on the left. Oh, and don’t even think about closing your eyes while you put your fingers inside you. You’re to look me in the eye, all the time. Got that, pretty?’

I crawl in the bed groaning and grab the handle of the drawer. There’s several kinds of lube and I don’t know which one to choose. ‘The red one, Tommy Joe. Makes for great sounds, that one’.

Grabbing it, I turn around and sit down on my knees. I take three deep breaths before I’m able to lift my head and look at Adam. He is standing there, lord and master in this bedroom, completely at ease and hot as fucking hell. He’s tall, his legs never ending, his cock half hard … and the freckles, God! Those freckles, they do things to me. Lots of things.

My eyes are drawn to the precious freckles on his lips, his mouth is swollen, making his lips pout even more. And then I look into his eyes. I don’t think I have ever seen them this dark. So full of hunger. He looks like a predator, which instantly makes me feel like prey. I resist looking around for a hiding place, but I can’t help myself from looking down.

‘Look up, Tommy Joe. Chin up, head up, eyes on me.’

I look at Liz before I’m strong enough to look at Adam. She’s biting her lip, her cheeks are flushed and she’s enjoying herself to bits, sitting there, watching us.

I can’t stop trembling, burdened by the scrutiny of two pair of eyes, when I dribble lube upon one finger and turn my hand around my back to reach for my ass. It’s cold, the lube, and starts dripping immediately. If I don’t get it in, there won’t be any left. So, with my gaze still shifting but somewhat in the right direction, my whole body blushing, I push my finger in and gasp.

‘That’s it, pretty. So pretty all fingering yourself. Making yourself ready for me, opening yourself up. Your pale skin, your sinful lips. Gah. So gorgeous. So hot. Keep going, baby. The sooner you’re ready, the sooner you’ll feel me thrusting into you.’

At the encouraging words I add another finger, working both fingers in and out in a slow but steady rhythm. Once again, I realize what I’m doing and my rhythm falters.

‘Stop thinking, Tommy Joe. Let it go.’

Reality shifts inside my head once more and I use my connection with Adam both physically through our eyes and mentally through our energy as a lifeline and then I let go.

My skin burns, my body aches. I’m all over the place, moving erratically as I add a third finger. My cock is leaking precome and bounces against my belly, a gasp leaving my throat every time it hits. I fuck back on my hand, while pushing it in, over and over again. Time, space, judgment, thoughts, they all disappear in my frantic surrender.

And even when I see Adam approach, his predatory demeanour taken to a whole new level, I’m not able to get a grip. I’m gone, my mind lost, my spirit free.

Adam sits in front of me, on his knees, his hands roaming my body as if it’s a piece of the finest steak he’s about to devour. And that’s what he does. He pushes his mouth onto mine, his tongue forcing it’s way in. And he kisses the hell out of me. Oh yes, we’ve kissed before. And some of those on stage were hot and wild. But never, never, like this. He kisses me like I’m the only one in the world he’s ever wanted and ever will. He consumes me, taking me, making me his. And I throw myself at him, my shoulders leaning against his chest, my neck arched in a weird backbend. I want him, all of him.

He pushes me up, carefully, making sure I don’t fall flat on my face as he backs off. I whine. Fucking whine at the loss of touch. But then he moves quickly, around me and folds an arm over my chest, making me lean into him. My back melts into his broad chest and I rest my head on his shoulder. I start to babble, not able to come up with anything remotely coherent anymore.

‘You have no idea what you do to me, Tommy Joe. You’ve got a hold on every fibre of my being. I’ve waited so long for this, ached for it. Yearned for us to do what we were born to do. And now it’s finally happening.’

His voice is hoarse and quiet, but it rings inside my head like a church bell, right down my spine, only to shoot through my cock, making me arch my back even more.

Adam pushes my hand away, placing the tip of his cock against my hole. I can feel his body fight the craving to shove his cock inside me all at once, he knows I don’t have a lot of experience in the getting-fucked-field.

‘Relax, Tommy Joe’, his voice is soothing, almost mesmerizing and I start to float, releasing the tension in my body. I’m ready, willing and so fucking ready.

‘Do it’, Liz hisses, on the verge of a breakdown herself, ‘Take him. Take him!’

‘Start touching yourself, darling’, Adam commands, ‘he’s probably so tight, I won’t last for long. But it’s gonna be so good, Tommy Joe. Gonna make you come on my cock, trust me, I’m gonna milk you from the inside out.’

I feel my hole stretching on the intrusion by the tip of his cock. I wince. It won’t fit, of course it won’t. It’s fucking huge!! I breath, deep, in and out, down into my belly and I try to relax. Adam pushes in maddeningly slow. His hands claiming my body. There’s gonna be marks everywhere, I’m sure, but right now the utter fullness I’m feeling inside my body distracts my from anything else.

I lift my arms, my hands coming over my head and behind Adam’s neck. I grab his hair and hold onto him as he starts to thrust.

Liz’s breathing gets ragged, fast little pants and I know the movements her hands are making right now. The way she drags out the arousal to stay in tune with us.

The first time he hits that spot, I cry out. I shake my head from left to right, hitting Adam in the chin. He lifts his chin, pinning my head with his to keep me still. His thrusts are now aimed at my prostate every single time he pushes in. I shiver and tremble, I’m grabbing his hair so tightly, it must hurt, but I can’t restrain myself.

Adam has my body, from my toes to my head, plastered against his own. The only space in between is there every ten seconds or so between our hips as he drags his cock out of me and pushes right back in. His hands are everywhere, he pinches my nipples, pulls at my pubes, drags his nails across my thighs, and strokes my arms. The sounds he makes are mindblowingly hot: it’s somewhere between humming and growling and sobbing and it’s driving me crazy. My balls start to tighten, my shaft thickens even more.

‘Adam… I… please?‘

‘Come for me, Tommy Joe.’

At speaking those words, he thrusts one more time, hitting that spot mercilessly and I’m riding waves of blissful orgasm. Thick spurts of come shoot forward, landing decimetres away on the bed. Adam’s hand comes around my body and grabs my dick. He starts stroking it, squeezing it, determined to get every last drop out. His thumb picks up some of those last drops and he brings it to my lips, his neck stretched to look at his thumb and my mouth. Without hesitation I suck his thumb into my mouth.

The room turns into a orgy of blessed out sounds of two people both finding their release. Both of them exploding in their own way. Inside me, I can feel Adam shoot his load, a scream ending in a groan ending in a sigh, near my ear. At the other side, further away, but still penetrating my being as if she’s right next to me, Liz comes with a sob and a cry, ending in a endearing giggle.

Adam pulls back and lays me down, crooking one finger at Liz beckoning her. We’re spent, the three of us. And we’re silent, there’s nothing to say. And so much more to feel. Lying in the middle, the bed one big heap of legs and arms I breathe deeply.

Fuck, I love them. This is for real… this is… forever.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
